perhaps we've just had impossible
by allihyun
Summary: satu-satunya yang mungkin di antara mereka adalah ketidakmungkinan. [levi/mika] [h/c] [ficlet]


**Perhaps we've just had impossible**

**[**_karena satu-satunya yang mungkin di antara mereka adalah ketidakmungkinan_**]**

**Warn : **_AU, OOC (karakterisasi terbang-terbang tolong), fast paced semi plotless, ficlet_

**Shingeki no Kyojin **© **Isayama Hajime**

**Perhaps we've just had impossible **©** allihyun**

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

**===w—levi/mikasa—w ====**

Mikasa menapakkan langkah terakhirnya pada garis putih yang ia torehkan pada tanah di pinggir lapangan basket kompleks rumahnya sore ini. Napasnya terengah, peluhnya mengucur deras. Sempoyongan, gadis itu meraih botol minumnya yang diletakkan di bangku kayu yang berjarak lima langkah dari 'garis _finish_' yang baru saja dia lewati. Gadis itu kemudian meraih air dari dalam botol dengan rakus, tubuhnya kehilangan banyak mineral. Matanya yang sipit memicing pada catatan waktu lari _sprint_ 100 meter terakhirnya baru saja.

14.56s, masih sekian detik jaraknya dari Usain Bolt.

(_oh ya,tentu saja, siapa pula Mikasa Ackerman mau menyaingi rekor pelari dunia?_)

Selesai menenggak seluruh likuid dari dalam botol minumnya, Mikasa bergegas membereskan barangnya. Langkah pertama untuk pulang sudah mau diambil ketika sebuah suara mendistraksi pendengarannya.

"Oi, Ackerman!"

Suara laki-laki yang dalam dengan nada seduktif pada ujung kalimat, ini pasti—

"Paman, berapa kali harus kuingatkan kalau namamu juga Ackerman?"

"Dulunya cuma Levi."

"Kau terlalu tua untuk selalu menengok ke masa lalu."

Levi mendengus, pria itu menarik tas yang ada di tangan Mikasa lalu melemparkannya kembali pada bangku yang sebelumnya. Dia sendiri kemudian turut duduk di bangku itu sembari dengan gerakan halus menarik sebatang rokok dari dalam sakunya. Angin bertiup menggerakkan helaian rambut dan ujung kerah bajunya yang dua kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka. Pria seratus enam puluh sentimeter itu tidak peduli dengan tatapan menghardik Mikasa yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya.

"Kau bisa duduk di sini," Levi menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya, "Pertumbuhan kakimu itu membuatku ingin ambil gergaji."

Tipikal Levi; suka iritasi secara terselubung pada tinggi badan.

"Rokok tidak bagus untuk orang tua, Paman." Mikasa duduk seraya tangannya bergerak untuk merebut batang rokok dari tangan Levi. Sayang, Levi lebih gesit menghindarkan batang rokoknya dari jangkauan tangan Mikasa.

"Mengatai orang tua dengan kata 'orang tua' bisa menimbulkan efek psikologis buruk, Nona. Harusnya kau lebih banyak belajar, bukan lari-larian seperti ini."

Mikasa urung menjawab, gadis itu hanya diam sambil menggerak-gerakkan sepatu larinya membentuk pola zig-zag pada tanah. Levi sendiri tidak lanjut mendebat, ia tahu dan semua orang tahu, nasehatnya barusan hanya akan sampai pada angin. Mikasa Ackerman dan prestasi belajar adalah satu kesatuan, gadis itu ditakdirkan jenius tanpa harus bersusah payah mati-matian belajar. Bakat atletiknya pun menonjol dengan sangat mumpuni.

Yang Mikasa butuhkan sekarang ini hanya satu; kesempatan.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak kunjung datang, tidak akan pernah.

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," katanya di sela-sela isapan rokoknya.

"Kau habis dipecat lagi?"

"Hmmm."

"Kali ini kenapa? Kau tidak suka pada bosnya lagi?" Mikasa sengaja melebarkan telinganya kali ini demi mendengarkan kisah pemecatan Levi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah berkali-kali pria itu berhenti dari tempat kerjanya dengan alasan yang sama: tidak suka pada bosnya dan berujung dengan dia berulah di kantor. Padahal, kemampuannya sendiri di atas rata-rata. Levi adalah satu dari sedikit banyak orang yang berhasil menyelesaikan studi pasca sarjananya pada awal usia dua puluhan. Dia cakap dan berbakat. Hanya saja kecenderungannya untuk lebih mengutamakan apa yang dianggapnya benar sering kali berseberangan dengan atasan tempatnya bekerja. Levi, bisa dibilang, layaknya duri dalam daging dalam lingkup perkantoran. Dunia kerja jauh lebih keras dan _kotor _daripada yang pernah dia kira.

"Atasanku ceroboh, membuang sampah saja sembarangan, bagaimana mau becus mengurus perusahaan?"

"Kau kedengaran seperti sedang membuat-buat alasan."

"Hmmm."

"Dengan kemampuan analisis ekonomimu itu seharusnya kau sudah duduk di kursi General Manager. Apa sebegitu sulitnya untukmu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kerjamu? Dengar, aku mulai lelah mendengarmu menceritakan hal yang sama dari waktu ke waktu, kau harus mulai menata hidupmu kembali, Paman. Seperti dua tahun lalu."

Hening. Levi membiarkan angin bergerak dalam ruang di antara mereka. Topik ini tidak pernah dia sukai, tapi ini satu-satunya dalih yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengobrol empat mata dengan Mikasa. Suka tidak suka, ini pilihannya.

"Dua tahun lalu ada gadis berusia 16 tahun yang bersedia menikah denganku ketika aku sudah 30 tahun dan dia 22 tahun, itu membuatku senang. Sekarang kesenanganku sudah hilang." Levi menatap Mikasa tajam tepat pada kedua mata gelap tak berdasar milik gadis itu, puntung rokoknya sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. "Apa menurutmu menata hidup seperti main bongkar pasang pada stacko?"

Mikasa menarik napasnya pelan,"Kehilangan satu kesenangan tidak harus membuatmu menjadi orang yang berantakan begini. Kau terlihat seperti pengecut yang lemah, Paman."

"Seharusnya memang begitu." Levi memilih untuk memutuskan kontak di antara mereka. "Itu satu-satunya kesenanganku sampai saat ini dan dirampas begitu saja tanpa aku bisa melawan. Lain kali kau harus hidup sendirian selama 22 tahun, lalu kau bertemu dengan pangeranmu dan dua tahun kemudian kau baru tahu kalau kau adalah bibinya."

Mikasa memainkan ujung kaos putihnya, tangannya bergerak tidak tenang. Levi kembali menyinggung tentang _mereka _selama dua tahun yang lalu dan hal itu tidak pernah bisa membuatnya tenang.

Awalnya, hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas dua orang yang berbagi lapangan di waktu sepi. Mikasa yang suka berlatih lari diam-diam karena ibu dan garis keluarga ibunya tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menjadi atlet lari (ibunya lebih senang melihat Mikasa dengan setelan jas daripada harus melihat putrinya berlarian dengan pakaian minim di _track_), sementara Levi adalah pegawai muda yang sepanjang hidupnya selalu sendirian dan suka menjaga kesehatannya dengan jogging pagi atau sore (belakangan, kegiatan itu mulai ditinggalkannya dan beralih pada tumpukan nikotin di sakunya). Tadinya mereka hanya saling sapa seperlunya, sampai akhirnya hubungan yang awalnya hanya sebatas berbagi lapangan berkembang menjadi berbagi kehidupan.

Entah siapa yang memulai, toh itu tidak penting, toh mereka nyaman satu sama lain. Batasan tidak lagi terlalu penting. Jarak usia mereka bukan juga isu utama. Levi bukan _lolicon_ dan Mikasa jauh dari sebutan _loli moe_. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Levi mulai menemukan titik terang tentang keluarganya yang selama ini selalu diam-diam dia cari.

Saat itulah, semuanya justru menjadi buram bagi mereka.

Tidak pernah menyenangkan untuk mengingat kembali hal itu.

Baik Levi maupun Mikasa tahu, ketidakmungkinan adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan bagi mereka sekarang.

.

"Hei, Paman—"

—_jangan panggil aku Paman._

"Kautahu, rasanya bisa berlari tapi tidak pernah bisa benar-benar berlari?"

Levi terkekeh pelan, mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap pelan puncak kepala Mikasa.

"Aku tahu."

_Ya, tentu saja aku tahu._

.

_Karena selamanya mereka tidak akan pernah benar-benar bisa berlari dari lingkaran ini._

.

**[end]**

_Well, _akhirnya nekat publish rivamika setelah sekian lama –(:"3 so sori ini fast paced dan pasti feel-nya kurang, jangan tanyakan soal kaakterisasi, saya tahu ini mbleber kemana-mana udah kaya banjir di bali TwT

Eniwei, terima kasih ya sudah membaca, see ya o/

**Story only= 995words**

**210215, insomnia.**


End file.
